


Keep It In Your Goddamn Mouth

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, bucky barnes tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Darcy has a new obsession





	Keep It In Your Goddamn Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meleedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/gifts).



> [Inspired by this post on Tumblr](https://meleedamage.tumblr.com/post/164506093962/remember-sebastian-stans-tongue-i-feel-like-we)

**Keep It In Your Goddamn Mouth**

**  
**

* * *

  


Darcy's not entirely sure how her obsession with Barnes tongue happened. She doesn't even remember when she first noticed it, but now - she sees it ALL THE TIME.

When he's watching TV, it pokes out the side of his mouth.

When he's reading, it makes regular rounds of his lips, often followed by a brief lip bite if the book is extra interesting.

When he's talking, it's all over place. (She's sure he uses it to think about what he just said, and what he's going to say next.)

When he's in medical getting bullets pulled out of his arm, there's more lip biting than tongue, but it still swipes out to soothe the bitten area afterwards.

It even makes an appearance when he's working out.

It's like - he can't keep the damn thing in his mouth. And it's becoming more and more distracting every. Damn. Day. Her own tongue is starting to go out in sympathy… or is it imitation?

It's only a matter of time before she cracks, and then it's a toss up as to whether she'll yell at him to control it… or beg him to use it...

She's really got a problem.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot I wrote this...


End file.
